


Tomorrow at 7

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Matt, Altean lance, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Reincarnated Soulmates who remember their past lives the first time they touch.





	Tomorrow at 7

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt I got and wrote and figured I'd share on ao3

“You can’t do this.”  The Blue Paladin turned to find his lover standing tensely behind him.  The altean man was a little taller than he was, with strangely pale skin and dark orange hair.  The gems hanging from his eyes were dull (when was the last time he charged them?), and he was still in his uniform (when was the last time he’d take it off?).  He tried to look intimidating, with his shoulder squared, his brown eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched at his sides.  But the effect was ruined by the way his shoulders shook just slightly, the tears he was desperately holding back, the way he looked so bone tired with bags under his eyes and grease smudged throughout his skin and clothes.

 

“I have to, King’s orders.”  The paladin said, not sure how he mentioned to sound to calm when he was far from it.  His white hair had gotten a little long and unkempt over the months, but otherwise he looked fine.  He wasn’t wearing his paladin armour, nor his bayard.  Instead he’d been given the standard white armour and gun, both of which seemed impossibly clean standing in front of this man who hadn’t even had the time to shower in who knows how long.  The paladin had never before felt uncomfortable about being clean, or having had a few hours rest.

 

“I don’t care.”  His lover snapped, stalking over until they were face to face.  “Alfor isn’t the one who’s going out there to die.”

 

“I’m not going out there to die Matt.”  The paladin rolled his eyes, smiling and hoping he sounded genuine.  “You heard King Alfor, we’re going to hide the lions and then we’re coming back.”

 

“Then why aren’t you in your armour, huh Lance?!”  Matt countered, always too smart and too stubborn just to believe what he was told.  Lance sighed softly, letting his shoulders slump.  He’d been acting for everyone else, letting himself fit the roll of perfect paladin for them.  Matt, at least, deserved the truth tight now.  And not just because he could see through a lie.

 

“I have to do this Matt.”  He mumbled, voice echoing the fear he felt about doing it.  “We can’t let Zarkon get any of the lions.”

 

“Who cares about Zarkon?  Or Alfor or Voltron or this stupid war!”  Matt snapped.  “This is bullshit, you’re not going out there and dying on me!”

 

“We care Matt.”  Lance reminded softly, hesitating a moment before resting his hands on Matts waist.  The war general was tense another moment before melting into Lance, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulder.

 

“I don’t want you to die.”  Matt whispered against his ear.

 

“I don’t want to die.”  Lance countered, giving a humourless chuckle and tightening his grip on Matt.  “But I’m a Paladin, it’s my duty to protect the universe.  And right now, that means hiding Voltron as far away as I can manage.”

 

“You didn’t even say goodbye Lance.  Volint had to tell me you were leaving.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  The paladin sighed, tucking his head in Matt’s shoulder.  “I didn’t know if I could leave if I saw you.”  They stood there for a moment, clinging to each other for dear life, knowing they’d never get another chance.

 

“Tell me you’re coming back.”  Matt eventually broke the heavy silence with a whisper.  “Tell me it’s going to be okay.”

 

“I’m coming back Matt.”  Lance lied.  “I’ll come back, the war will end, we’ll go out for a fancy dinner and I’ll apologize for worrying you again.  Everything’ll be okay.”  They pulled apart, both forcing smiles despite the tears streaming down their faces.

 

“Sounds good babe.”  Matt managed.  “Tomorrow night at seven?”

 

“Tomorrow night at seven.”  Lance agreed.  He pressed his lips to Matts.  It was short and simple for a last kiss, barely a peck.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”  They forced themselves to pull away.  Matt watched as Blue left the hanger and vanished into a wormhole.

 

Neither were alive when seven rolled around the next day.

 

* * *

 

“Lance McClain, an honour to meet you.”  The boy grinned at Matt, taking the rebel leaders hand to kiss it like a true gentleman.  Matt rolled his eyes, even as he smirked.  He could hear Pidge groaning in the background.

 

“Matt Holt, the pleasures all mind.  Pretty sure you’re meant to kiss the hand, not the gloves.”  He introduced.

 

“Of course, my mistake.”  Lance smirked.  Pidge faked a gag as Lance pulled Matt’s glove from his hand.  The two boys froze when their bare skin touched.  Matt felt as though a chest had opened in his mind, flooding it with memories he hadn’t realized he had.

 

Soulmates were a well know, if rarely actually occurring, phenomena on Earth.  Someone whose touch would unlock memories of your past life, your past love, so you could live together happily ever after or so the media told.  Matt had entertained the idea of finding his, right up until he was kidnapped in space. 

 

And now here he was, standing the castle once more with a flirtatious blue paladin before him.

 

“Guys?”  Someone said, snapping both the boys out of their new found old memories.

 

“So, come here often?”  Lance asked, repeating words over ten thousand years old.  Matt laughed and wrapped his arms around Lance (who was still a little shorter than him) tightly.  He twirled the blue paladin around, who soon joined him in laughter.

 

“You still owe me dinner and an apology.”  Matt reminded, when they finally calmed down.  Lance laughed again before pressing their lips together in a kiss much more passionate then their last.  Well, it wasn’t dinner or an apology, but it’d do for now.

 

 


End file.
